1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and is particularly directed to improvements in such apparatus for use with a tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, cassette tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus has been provided which is relatively small so as to permit the same to be carried in a pocket or the like on one's person. Such apparatus generally comprises a tape transport mechanism including an assemblage of gears and idlers for suitably driving a capstan and a pair of reel shafts, and a mode selecting mechanism for the changing of the relationships of the gears and idlers to establish a selected or desired operating mode of the apparatus, such as, the normal forward, fast-forward or rewind mode. The foregoing relatively complex mechanisms make it difficult to provide a truly compact or extremely small size apparatus. Further, in the existing apparatus of the described type, at least some of the gears and idlers are moved horizontally, that is, in directions generally parallel to the chassis of the apparatus, in response to forces applied manually to push-buttons, or slide levers of the mode-selecting mechanism. Usually, such push-buttons or slide levers of the mode selecting mechanism are also moved in directions parallel to the chassis of the apparatus so that it is conventional for the push-buttons to project from a side surface of the apparatus casing, in which case the overall dimensions of the apparatus are enlarged by the projecting push-buttons.